Die Another Day
by Cammie loves Taylor
Summary: The Flock thought that the fight was finally over,but all their plans were shattered when they run into a girl who can't remember anything about her past. Now they'll help her unlock secrets and run from a new and mysterious lab. But pieces don't add up.
1. Prologue

Dye Another Day

**Prologue**

Old vacant buildings loomed over the broken road of the abandon part of town. The windows on the buildings were black, like the eye sockets of a skull. Pieces of the brick buildings were missing, and the bricks were piled below, cluttering the sidewalk. The street lights that lined the sidewalk flickered on and off, giving off little light. And the glow of the city outlined the street. The sky was like black velvet splashed with diamonds and the moon was nowhere to be seen.

Adrenalin rushed through her veins, fueling her movements as she ran down the broken road. Her bare feet were sore as she tried to avoid every pot hole and loose piece of asphalt. Her lungs burned and her legs were tired, threatening to fall. And a layer of thick sweat coated her skin, making her hair cling to her face.

Eager howling echoed in the distance and the sound of heavy boots were catching up behind her. She dared a look over her shoulder and saw the large shadowy figures behind her. With terror mixing in with her adrenalin she ran faster looking around frantically for a place to hide.

_I don't want to go back, I can't go back! _She thought as the cold wind wiped at her face and bare skin. She finally found an ally and began to climb one of the buildings. The bricks were cold and their sharp edges ripped at her skin, but she pressed forward. When she grabbed the ledge at the top of the building she heaved herself up and looked down. Below were the large figures running into the ally, some of them beginning t climb. Thinking fast she backed up a little and ran toward the edge, then she leaped and barely made it on to the roof of the other building. She rolled a little before she got back up and she kept running, jumping from roof top to roof top.

Finally she jumped onto a building with a giant hole on top. She looked down into the hole and found the perfect place to hide. She dropped down and landed badly, scrapping her knees. Hissing she got up and ran to a corner, hidden behind a giant bookcase. Huddled in the corner she waited and focused on her breathing. After a few minutes she heard the sound of heavy boots on the roof and held her breath.

"Come out, come out where ever you are little piggy!" A menacing voice growled from above before dropping down. The floor boards creaked as he walked around the room. He suddenly stopped, bent down and ran his fingers through the blood on the floor. He sniffed it and grinned evilly, "Aw is the little piggy bleeding?"

A moment later the bookcase was lifted and thrown to the side with such force that the wood shattered. The girl screamed and tried to run, but grabbed her around the chest with her arms squeezed tight against her sides. As he carried her out of the building she kicked her legs ferociously, trying desperately to his grip. His buddies laughed at her failed attempts and he growled, "You're not getting away again,"

Fear overwhelmed her adrenaline and took over. Memories of unbearable pain and death resurfaced and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. With her voice trapped in her throat she thought as loud as she could, hoping that maybe someone might hear her, but it was a small and fading hope. _I can't go back! Someone help me!_

When he started to haul the girl toward the black van, parked in the middle of the street, a loud ear piercing scream rang through the air. The man dropped the girl and clutched his ears, trying to block out the sound. When the scream ended a girl dropped from the skies and landed in front of the smaller one. Turning her head to the side she said, "Don't worry you'll be fine!"

"That was a pretty good trick," The man said loudly, his ears ringing. "But you're still out numbered!"

"You need to get out of here!" The smaller girl said with great urgency. "You don't need to get involved."

"Hun, I've been involved for a long time," the girl faced forward. "Now run!"

Just as she was getting up the fight began and she was caught in it, unable to do what she was told. The men were twice their size and their body mass was triple theirs. As the men threw deadly punches the smaller girl ducked and dodged while the other fought back. After taking one down she moved to the next one and kicked him hard above the hip and he folded. By the time two of the three men were down the smaller girl was breathing harder and her body threatened to lock up.

"Not bad for a freak," the last one growled as he threw another punch.

"You're more of the freak than I am buddy!" the girl said when she dodged his punch and tried to kick him.

"Wrong move," He said coolly and grabbed her foot, then with great force he threw her hard against a building making her scream before she passed out. The smaller one gasped and the man grinned as his eyes glowed with excitement. "Now let's get you back to the lab, and look you'll have a friend to chat with,"

The girl's eyes hardened as she stared him down. Her anger wiped away the fear for a moment and a great pressure was beginning to grow in the front of her head. He stepped forward and she stopped him with a strong, stern "No,"

"What are you going t-" But before he could finish she pushed her hand out in front of her and some of the pressure moved down to her hand. "What the?"

She lifted her hand up and his body was lifted too. He tried to struggle but her grip on him was too strong. Using her strong voice she shouted, "You'll pay for hurting her!"

Without hesitation she rammed him into a street light, making it spark and fall over. Then with as much force as she could muster she threw him against one of the brick building and released him. His body landed on the sidewalk and after all that he started to get up. Looking up the girl saw that some of the bricks were loose and she grabbed hold of them, making them hall on the man and covered his lower half.

"I told you I wasn't going back," she whispered and realized that her energy was fading fast, so she rushed over to the other girl. When she got there she saw that the girl was knocked out cold and felt a pang of guilt. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

Then, with great difficulty, she dragged the girl out of the street and to a safe place.

* * *

**_AN: Another story this time different book! Anyways enjoy and review if you please. Oh and this was co-written with a friend of mine, _**Haru Eclipse**_, so she gets some of the credit too! Hope you enjoyed it! And by the way, this will be a FangxOC and IggyxOC  
_**


	2. Chapter 1 Search and Rescue

**Chapter 1**

It was midday and the sun was high in the sky with small clouds moving slowly below it. A gentle breeze carried the smell of saltwater from the ocean near by, And six pairs of bodies were flying through the skies scanning the ground below.

"Where could she be?" The Gasman asked as he came up next to his sister, who was carrying Total.

"I don't know all she said was that she was going for a short flight around the city," Nudge said worriedly.

"It'll be OK Nudge," Fang told her, flying above her their wings beating together. "We'll find her."

After an hour of flying around the large city they landed on a roof close to the shore. They took a break while Max devised a plan. Five minutes later and she started her orders. "Alright we're going to need to split up. Iggy and Gazzy you take the south side, Fang search the east side, Nudge and Angel you'll look north, and I'll go west. We'll meet back here in a couple of hours capeesh? "

Everyone nodded and took off in their different locations. Nudge and Angel headed north, were the part of the city was run down. They searched high and low and were beginning to lose hope. Feeling awful Nudge sighed and shook her head. "I hope she's alright,"

"Eryn's tough like Max and Fang," Angel said comfortably "She can hold her own."

"I know but she's been gone for a long time now," Nudge said, her lower lip quivering. "What if something happened to her?"

"We're going to find her, Nudge,"

"I hope so," Nudge said before they swooped down for anther go. As they flew by a line of buildings something caught Angel's eye so she went to investigate. One building was missing part of it's corner and it was big enough for Angel to see something lying on the floor. She flew inside and saw Eryn lying perfectly still with a few scratches and bruises on her bare skin. She was breathing normally and she seemed fine.

"Nudge over here!" Angel called out and Nudge came in.

"Oh my GOD!" Nudge exclaimed. "We need to find the others,"

"Right" Angel nodded and they took off eagerly toward the meeting place, When the shoreline came into view they found the others on the rooftop.

"Did you find anything?" Max asked in mid-pace, stopping to lock at them.

"Yeah, yeah! We found her knocked out in an abandoned building up north. She was a little scratched up but looked fine." Nudge blurted out, talking really fast. "And we came back because we didn't think we could carry her back all the way,"

"Alright lead the way!" Max said and one by one they flung themselves of the roof. With Nudge and Angel leading the way the Flock reached the northern part of the city and soon the abandoned building. But when they swooped in they found another girl leaning over Eryn. She quickly looked up, her brown eyes wide with fright. Standing up she got in a defense position in front of Eryn her fear turning into confidence.

"S-stay back," she demanded her voice shaking slightly.

"Alright," Max agreed holding her her hands up. Then Fang moved slightly and his movement caught her eyes, and she freaked. She threw her hand out and Fang stopped moving and a hint of concern lit up in his eyes. The girl raised her hand above her head and Fang was lifted off the ground.

"Fang!" Nudge gasped and Max threw her arm out in front of her.

"Don't move," she told them then look at the girl. "Don't worry we won't hurt you. Now put him down."

"N-no!" she shouted as her twitched slightly, her eyes filling back with fear. "I'm not going back! I'm not!"

"Look we're not going to hurt you or take you anywhere, alright?" Max said holding her arms low. "Now put him down,"

"I-I don't trust you!" she shouted, her voice cracking. She twitched her head again and directed her gaze to Angel and told her, "Get out of my head!"

"Angel" Max warned as Angel's eyes grew wide in shock. Then Max began to move forward slowly, keeping her hands low. "we don't-"

"STOP or I'll hit him against the wall!" she shouted, tears brimming her eyes, and her breathing uneven. But Max could tell that the girl didn't want to hurt Fang, she was just scared and was trying to protect Eryn. Max could also tell that the girl had been through a lot and hadn't slept for long time, so she wasn't thinking clearly.

"H-hey you'll be alright," Eryn said from behind her as she tried to sit up. "These are my friends."

The girl leaned her head to the side, trying to decided whether to believe Eryn or not. Eryn saw her struggling and added. "I promise they won't hurt you or take you back,"

At that the girl slowly brought her hand down and released Fang. Then she bowed her head in shame and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry,"

Eryn smiled softly and said, "It's alright," She then tried to get up but stopped and fell back down.

The girl gasped and rushed to her side. "You need to sit still. You hit the wall pretty hard and your body still a little sore."

"What happened?" Max asked as her and the others cautiously stepped forward. The girl helped Eryn sit up and leaned her against a wall.

"I'll get you some water since you've been out for while. You must be thirsty," The girl said before she disappeared.

"Well?" Fang asked. Eryn looked toward them and saw the concern in their eyes. Sighing she began to tell her story.

"I was out flying around when I saw her struggling in the arms of what I think was an Eraser."

"You think?" Iggy questioned.

"It was dark and the street lights were practically useless. I mean they looked Eraser-like, big body build, tall, menacing."

"Hm," Max's said as her eyebrows knitted together "Go on,"

"Anyways I think I heard her call out for help, but I'm not sure. I flew down, got her free and took down a couple of them with no problem. But the third was stronger, and smarter too, he grabbed my leg when I tried to kick him, then he threw me hard against the wall. My eyes go black and the next thing I know she's protecting me from you guys,"

"How could there be Erasers? We took down the School months ago!" The Gasman asked.

"Well I don't even know if they were Erasers," Eryn repeated.

"Still Erasers or not it might mean someone is pulling a School-like operation and it needs to be stop," Max said and the others nodded.

"Here's some water," The girl said coming back into the room carrying a bucket. "I'm sorry that I couldn't find any cups so you're going to use you're hands."

"Thanks," Eryn said and dipped her hands in. After drinking some she offered some to the others.

"So what's you're name?" Max asked while they passed around the bucket.

"Uuhhh,"

"My name is Max," she began. "This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel and the one you saved is Eryn."

"Uhh," the girl said as her face scrunched up. She frowned and looked like she was thinking hard, then finally she said, "I think my name's Kori?"

"You're not sure?" Angel asked as she held her out for Total to drink out of.

The girl shook her head, "No, but that's the first name that mind so it might be remotely right."

"Well thank you Kori, for taking care of Eryn," Max said as she straightened up.

"She helped me so I helped her,"

"Well let us take you back with us," Max offered. "Somewhere safe so that you can rest and get some new clothes."

"Uhh," Kori looked down and tugged at her long ratty t-shirt and shorts. She looked back up and her face was full of uncertainty ass she looked around.

"Don't worry you'll be safe with us I promise," Eryn added and Kori nodded.

"OK,"

"Alright let's move people!" Max ordered and everyone began to get up. Kori went to Eryn and helped her stand.

As they walked to the edge Eryn asked, "Hey Kori can you fly?"

"Fly?" She repeated and after that one by one the Flock jumped off and unfolded their wings. Kori gasped and watched as they circled the sky with large wings.

"I'll take that as a no," Eryn decided and called out to the others, "Someone's gotta carry Kori!"

After a few minutes Fang came up and landed beside them. He nodded at Eryn and she took off, unfolding her own wings and joining the others. Then he looked at Kori and held out his arms. "Ready?"

"I'm sorry about earlier," she apologized.

"It's fine," With that he picked her up and she clung to his shirt for dear life. A few minutes later he had caught up with the others and they flew away from the city with the sun setting behind them.

* * *

**_AN: Yay, first chapter! Anyways hopefully they'll be more to come soon, so please comment or alert, whatever you want. And again this was co-written with my friend, _**Haru Eclipse,**_ so she gets some of the credit too. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon!_**


End file.
